Would it matter?
by nekoangel1988
Summary: When Naruto's father is a serial killer, and everyone hates him? will anyone care when Naruto decides that his life isn't worth living anymore? Can someone help Naruto see that life is still worth living. SasuNaru Yaoi possible mpreg don't like don't read. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Dull blue eyes stared out the dirty pane of glass, down at the busy streets of Konoha. He wondered how everyone could continue with their lives when there were people around them, that were hurting, desperate with no way out. Of course, most people would say that Naruto's current situation wasn't that bad, in fact most would say that he just needed to suck it up because there were people who were worse off then he was. Naruto knew there were probably people who thought that he didn't deserve to be feeling the way he did, like he wasn't human and didn't have feelings. Naruto never said anything, he tended to ignore anyone, because most people didn't want anything to do with the son of the most notorious serial killer that Konoha had ever seen. No one cared that after his father's arrest, Naruto was placed into the foster care system, but no one kept him long because no one wanted Naruto to rub off on their family. It was almost like they thought that just because his father had been a murderer that they expected Naruto to be one as well. Naruto moved a lot until he got stuck with a family that for all appearances seemed like they were nice and loving. Soon they proved to be worse than any other family that Naruto had been placed with. The father was a closet drunk and liked to beat Naruto until he was unconscious, sometimes, he even forced drugs into Naruto's veins while he was unconscious, forcing the boy to grow addicted and he didn't understand why. Naruto tried to tell the social workers when they came for their monthly visit that he was getting beaten but once again because he was the son of a killer they didn't care. After that worker had left, Naruto had gotten the worst beating of his life, in fact, Naruto nearly died of a drug overdose because the man had purposely given him too much while he had been unconscious. After Naruto had been released back into Orochimaru's custody, Naruto ran away, which is how he came to be living in the park in the middle of the city. Eventually though, his living spot had been discovered and the police forced Naruto to go somewhere else, which is how Naruto ended up in the abandoned factory. Naruto didn't think anyone would bother to come find him here. Not that anyone would want to know where he was anyways, no one cared about him.

During the winter, Naruto struggled with his hunger, as he started rapidly losing weight from not having enough to eat, he was also struggling with withdrawals, needing the drugs that Orochimaru had forced into his veins. As Naruto sat out on the streets, an empty can sitting beside him. He couldn't stop the trembling that was working its way through his body, he was both hungry and nauseous at the same time, and he couldn't help but wonder if the people of Konoha would really allow him to starve to death because of what his father had done. Didn't anyone understand that just because he had his father's blood running through his veins, it didn't make them the same person.

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he felt someone kick him roughly in his ribs, he hated his existence at that moment, he hated the loneliness he felt, while watching families walking past him, always walking a little faster when it came to passing him.

By the end of the day, Naruto's can remained empty, the heartless citizens of Konoha, not caring that they were slowly causing one of their own to starve to death, in fact most wished he would die already. They didn't want anymore of his "kind" around them anymore.

That night, Naruto made his way back to the the abandoned factory, refusing to meet the dark eyes of the dark haired boy whom he passed on the sidewalk.

"Naruto?" he heard someone ask quietly, Naruto raised his head at the mention of his name. No one even called him by his name, so it was strange when someone spoke it where he could hear.

"It is you" the dark haired boy said scowling at Naruto's appearance. Sasuke had been in Naruto's class for years, until Naruto had been placed into the foster care system. While the two boys hadn't exactly gotten along, Sasuke was one of the rare people that didn't care about what Naruto's father had done. Sasuke didn't like Naruto because Naruto was loud and annoying. But seeing Naruto now, seeing the condition his rival was in, made Sasuke wonder about the condition of foster parents homes where Naruto lived.

"Sasuke" Naruto murmured his voice hoarse from disuse "I didn't know you had moved back to Konoha."

"Itachi and I have been back for less than a week." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing on Naruto's trembling form. Something wasn't right about Naruto, and Sasuke didn't think it was just the blonds sickly thin form.

"It was good to see you" Naruto murmured as he heard an annoying voice from behind him approaching rapidly.

"Sasuke, your back" Sakura said as she roughly shoved passed Naruto, not caring that she has pushed him down to the ground. While Sakura and Sasuke talked, Naruto gathered himself and started moving towards the abandoned factory, ignoring the eyes he could feel on his back, fighting against his nausea, as his body craved the one thing that Naruto refused to give it. It was while he was walked that the idea came to Naruto. No one in Konoha wanted him here, so why stay? Why force himself on others that didn't care if he lived or died. As he approached the factory, Naruto knew exactly what he was going to do. No one would come looking for him if Naruto didn't show up, so Naruto didn't expect anyone to come save him.

Entering the factory, Naruto grabbed a rope that had been left, and made it into a noose. If Konoha wanted him dead so bad he would give them what they wanted, it would be better than starving to death anyways, which Naruto figured would be happening sooner rather than later, because he could feel how tightly his skin was stretching over his ribs, he couldn't afford to lose much more weight, his body had completely eaten any fat that had once been on him. Placing his hand over his stomach, Naruto thought it was weird that the hunger pains didn't even bother him anymore, the only thing he really struggled with was his body's craving of the drugs that had been forced into his veins.

As Naruto made a noose, he wondered what it would be like for him to finally live in some peace. Would the afterlife be better than anything that had happened to Naruto in real life? He hoped so, Naruto didn't think he could handle an afterlife filled with more hell than his real life had been. Naruto supposed he should be sad that he had been forced to make this choice, now Naruto had no choice. He could feel himself growing weaker, he wouldn't be able to defend himself from the many attacks, that would leave Naruto bruised for weeks. Naruto knew he was dying, so this choice he was making, as he threw the rope over one of the beams, this choice was about to permanently end his suffering. Once the noose had been hung, Naruto stacked several concrete blocks up. Once that was finished, Naruto climbed on top of the bricks, and placed the noose around his neck, tightening around his throat.

"Goodbye world" Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes, ignoring the feeling that someone was watching him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his eyes and stepped off the blocks. Naruto's neck didn't break immediately because his jump had been too small, so Naruto's body was left swinging as the noose slowly strangled the life from him.

As consciousness left him, he didn't see Sasuke rushing towards the dangling body, Sasuke's older brother behind him.

"Cut him down!" Itachi yelled as he pushed up on Naruto's legs trying to relieve some of the pressure on Naruto's neck. Sasuke nodded and climbed the latter to and onto the beams and rushed to where Naruto was dangling. Sasuke wondered what could have driven his former classmate to do something like this, although just looking around the place, it looked like Naruto had been living here for some time. Not that the filthy blonde had much to call his own, the citizens of Konoha seemed to make sure of that. Sasuke didn't understand why they blamed Naruto for what his father done, quite frankly, it wasn't fair to Naruto that they done that. Upon reaching the rope, Sasuke pulled his knife out and began sawing away at the rope, once the rope broke away, Sasuke leaned over and watched as Itachi lay Naruto's limp body down on the floor.

"Call 911" Itachi yelled before proceeding to attempt CPR. Itachi had always liked Naruto and had hated that the town blamed Naruto for his father's actions, after hearing that the spirited boy had been sent to foster care, Itachi had tried to get his parents to take him in, unforutnately his parents were of the same mindset as everyone else and refused. However, a couple months ago both of the Older Uchiha's had been killed in an accident leaving Sasuke and Itachi orphans. Itachi had decided that it would be best for them to move back to Konoha where he had every intention of getting Naruto out of foster care. To his surprise though when he arrived he found out that Naruto no longer lived with his foster family, he had taken to the streets to survive. Itachi couldn't imagine how bad the home must have been for Naruto to set out on his own. And if it was one thing that Itachi knew it was that no one would care that he went missing, it would be one less mouth to feed for that particular home. Still it hurt Itachi that Konoha would feed the other homeless people, but Naruto wasn't welcome at any of the shelters. Itachi wondered if it would be worth it to save Naruto, only for the boy to have to suffer even more. It wasn't fair, but at the same time Itachi believed that Sasuke and Naruto could be good for one another. If they didn't end up killing each other first.

"The medics are on the way." Sasuke said as he dropped to his knees beside Itachi to help perform CPR. "How do we know that they won't refuse him?" Sasuke asked softly, not liking how blue Naruto's lips were or the fact that his chest only rose with his each forced breath into his lungs.

"If they don't I will make sure they don't have a job anymore." Itachi replied "I think it's high time that Naruto starts being treated better by all those around him." Sasuke frowned and continued doing chest compression's while Itachi breathed for him.

"Did we get here too late?" Sasuke wondered the longer Naruto went without breathing for himself.

"I won't let him die" Itachi hissed lowly "he's suffered too much to die now."

"Maybe it would be better to just let him go" Sasuke said softly as he looked down at Naruto's extremely emaciated form, "he didn't look like he was going to last much longer anyways."

"Maybe it would be better" Itachi said "That doesn't mean that I am going to allow him to die. He needs to know that there is someone out there that care about what happens to him." Sasuke couldn't argue with that, but he really didn't like how sunken in Naruto's chest felt. He could Konoha allow this to happen, it was too cruel.

"Hang on Naruto" Itachi whispered as he heard the sound of sirens pulling in. A few minutes later, a silver haired man wearing a mask, and a man with a scar across his nose entered the building.

"If you refuse to treat him, I will have your jobs" Itachi hissed, glaring at the two.

"What happened to this kid?" Iruka, the man with the scar asked as he knelt beside, Kakashi, the one with silver hair.

"This is the result of Konoha not giving a shit about whether you live or die" Itachi replied as he watched the two medics take over CPR.

"How long as he been like this?" Kakashi asked, looking up at Itachi.

"We found him about ten minutes ago" Itachi replied "I wasn't able to get him breathing on his own."

"That doesn't sound good." Iruka murmured as they got the filthy blond haired boy loaded onto a gurney. "how could the government even allow him to live in this condition?"

"I think they just wanted him to die" Itachi replied "so that they wouldn't have to put up with the son of a murderer." Iruka snorted.

"So much for the whole innocent until proven guilty crap, not that this has ever been guilty of anything."

A few minutes later, Naruto had been loaded into an ambulance and was on his way to Konoha general. Sasuke and Itachi following closely behind in Itachi's car. Sasuke couldn't get the image of Naruto's body just hanging there, slowly strangling the life out of him. He knew without a doubt he would be having nightmares for a while.

"None of this was fair." Sasuke said "I should have know when Sakura pushed him away that things had only gotten worse for him instead of getting better. I seen the hatred in her eyes, she knew what she was doing." Sasuke swallowed hard as he glared down the floor. "I remember Naruto being loud and happy, he was super annoying but he was happy. I can't believe that he's changed so much that he would try to end his own life."

"You saw him, he would probably only lasted another week or so." Itachi said "his condition is that serious, if he survives I don't see him getting out of the hospital anytime soon." Sasuke sighed as they pulled into the ER. He was half expecting Naruto to be thrown out on the curb, he didn't know if anyone would treat him.

Barely waiting for Itachi to park, Sasuke threw open the door, and rushed into the ER. He found himself rushing past the nurses to find where Naruto was being worked on.

"Hey" A doctor called past as Sasuke went past another empty trauma room. "Your not supposed to be here."

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke demanded turning towards the blonde haired lady. "he was brought in a few minutes ago, you better not tell me that he was thrown out."

"No" the doctor answered, nodding towards the next room "He's in there. I won't allow him to get thrown out, not in his condition." Sasuke nodded and entered the room, not noticing the small smile on the doctors face. She almost seemed relieved that Naruto had someone there for him.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Itachi asked a few minutes later, and Tsunade nodded towards the room.

"Are you going to be taking care of Naruto?" she asked.

"Since no one else will, yes," Itachi replied, eyes narrowing, wondering if he was going to have to fight for custody over the boy.

"Good, he needs someone. Its a miracle he isn't already dead after the amount of drugs that have been forced in his system."

"Drugs?" Itachi asked "what are you talking about?"

"His foster father would beat him unconscious, you can say that's why Naruto is more of an idiot these days because of that, anyways once Naruto was unconscious, Orochimaru would fill his veins with whatever drug he had lying around, he overdosed Naruto a few times."

"And Konoha allowed him to remain there?" Itachi asked fury filling his voice. "Why didn't the doctors report the abuse?"

"I wasn't working here at the time, otherwise I would have. That boy in that room fighting for his life, is as innocent as they come." Tsunade said "Its too bad about the brain damage though, I doubt anyone will look past what his father done in order to give him a chance."

"Is he going to live?" Itachi asked as he followed the doctor into the room.

"I'm not sure, he's on life support right now, and I don't think I need to tell you that he needs a feeding tube put in to get some nutrition into him." she answered as she walked over to the boy and ignoring the dirt in his hair, gently rain her fingers through the locks. "He's been through so much, what with getting the brain damage from all the beatings he took, its no wonder he decided to end things like this."

"It's not fair" Sasuke said softly finally meeting Tsunade's eyes, she could tell the sight of the nearly naked boy was hard for Sasuke to see. Naruto was only a few months younger than Sasuke but because of the malnutrition, Naruto was a foot or so shorter than Sasuke. "I wished we had never left" Sasuke muttered "Maybe we could have prevented this." his eyes returned to the machine that was forcing air into Naruto's lungs. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to show Naruto that there were people out there that didn't want to hurt him.

 **TBC?**

 **I know I said that I was going to update the sound of madness next, however this idea popped into my head. I also have another idea where Naruto is popular but no one knows anything about his life, and one day he ends up trying to hang himself and Sasuke finds him and tries to save him? Do you think I should write that one or do I have too many projects lol. Thanks for reading. Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Sasuke and Itachi remained by Naruto's side throughout the night, neither daring to leave the room, certain that if they did, Naruto would somehow manage to leave the this life. Sasuke kept a tight hand wrapped around Naruto's afraid of letting Naruto cut his ties with his life, Sasuke intended that Naruto would live no matter what.

Itachi sighed as he watched the machines breathe for Naruto, he couldn't get Tsunade's words out of his mind about Naruto going through so much abuse that it left him brain damaged. He couldn't help but wonder why nothing had been done in order to protect Naruto. The fact that his father had been killer shouldn't have had any effect on Naruto's life, yet the son was paying for his father's crimes. Itachi wondered if it would even be worth remaining in Konoha, once Naruto pulled through this current situation, and Naruto would live Itachi would make sure of that.

"What do you think about leaving this place once Naruto recovers?" Itachi asked, interrupting his brother's own thoughts.

"We just got back and you want to leave already?" Sasuke asked not at all surprised. Itachi had never really like Konoha.

"I'm talking about taking Naruto with us this time" Itachi said "I won't leave him to be subject to anymore abuse."

"That's if he even lives, he's damn near starved." Sasuke said "he's not going to recover from that overnight. But I agree, Konoha has nothing positive to offer Naruto, only death and judgment that he doesn't deserve." Itachi nodded, he knew it wouldn't take much to get Sasuke to agree with him, just mention taking Naruto with them and Sasuke was pretty much agreeable to anything.

"Too bad the citizens of Konoha can't be held responsible for what happened here." Sasuke muttered darkly, his tired eyes still focused on Naruto's barely living form.

"Something should be done" Itachi agreed as he sat back and gave his arms a stretch, pulling out the sore muscles. "Sadly nothing will be done. Naruto's life doesn't even matter. Though I can promise that that ends now."

"How's he doing?" a soft voice asked behind the two boys and Itachi turned and found the two paramedics that had brought Naruto in, standing behind them.

"Not good" Itachi answered "he was already close to death from lack of food, his decision to hang himself really hasn't helped the situation."

"I wish it hadn't come down to this" Iruka murmured, he was a kind hearted man who had never thought that Naruto would end up like his father, unfortunately because he worked so much he hadn't been able to take Naruto in like he had wanted to, Iruka wasn't certain that Naruto would have stayed anyhow, but Iruka had wanted to help the boy. Had he known that Naruto had been that close to starving to death though, he would have forced the boy to come with him.

"I'm sorry that no one can see his worth." Iruka murmured his heart hurting for the boy that had hurt so much that he had thought it had been better to die than to continue to live with it.

"Being sorry doesn't help him now" Sasuke muttered, glaring at Iruka. Sure, it was easy to say sorry when the boy wasn't even conscious to hear it. Naruto couldn't exactly tell if Iruka was sincere or not. Iruka sighed, he could understand the younger Uchiha's anger. Honestly it was too late for anyone to step forward and apologize, it shouldn't have taken such a tragedy for people to open their eyes to the damage that they had caused one child.

"I understand your anger" Iruka told Sasuke "and your right, it is too late to apologize, but maybe eventually things can be made right again."

"I wouldn't count on it" Sasuke said "because as soon as he is better we are disappearing with him, and not coming back." Iruka wasn't too surprised at that either, The Uchiha's had been the only ones to ever care about what happened to Naruto, it wasn't a stretch to imagine them doing what they could in order to protect the boy.

"I'm glad he has someone that cares for him, he's needed you guys for a long time." Iruka said softly as he reached out and gently touched Naruto's scarred cheek.

"I wish we hadn't moved" Sasuke said "maybe we could have prevented this from happening."

"You probably could have saved him from a worse hell" Iruka agreed "but your father made you move, so what happened to Naruto wasn't your fault. It was out of everyone's control."

"Sure, whatever you say" Sasuke said "the moving might have been out of our control but his mistreatment could have been brought back into control at any time, but no one gave a damn about him, why shouldn't the killers son be abused. Maybe they were hoping that Naruto would die." Sasuke muttered bitterly, he didn't think it could be possible to hate Konoha more than he did right then. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to disappear and to never return, however, Naruto was going to need a lot of time to recover, which meant that he wouldn't be able to travel for a while. They would have to find some way to protect him while he was in the hospital because Itachi had no doubts that someone would try to end his life while Naruto tried to recover. All hell would break loose in Konoha if that happened, Itachi and Sasuke would make sure of that.

Silence reigned for several minutes as each person watched the machine breathe for Naruto, each wondering if he would ever be able to live without the use of machines. They all hoped that the young man pulled through but no one was certain if he was strong enough to make it.

A few minutes later, a gray haired doctor entered the room, and proceeded to check on Naruto's vital stats.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked not liking the sense of danger that he got from the man. The man had a very dangerous aura to him and Sasuke didn't like it.

"I'm Kabuto, Tsunade wanted me to check up on Naruto." The man replied as he pulled out a syringe from his pocket, but before he could inject it into Naruto's IV. Itachi grabbed his arm, and pulled it away.

"What are you giving him?" Itachi demanded, picking up on the same aura that Sasuke had.

"Vitamins" Kabuto said as he tried to pull his arm away. Itachi glared. Tsunade had already given vitamins to Naruto earlier, so he bet the man had something different in his syringe. "You are not giving anything to him." Itachi glared grabbed the syringe and tossing it to Iruka.

"Go have the contents tested, I want to make sure he wasn't trying to poison Naruto."

"Why do you care about him so much?" Kabuto asked, an evil laugh escaping from his mouth. "no one else does. Most want him to die and if you had left him alone he could have probably been in a better place by now."

"Because unlike everyone else in this shitty town, we care about what happens to him" Sasuke snarled, clinching his hands into fists. He wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into the other guy.

"Anyone who protects that piece of garbage is nothing more than trash themselves." Kabuto said laughing at the rage he saw in Sasuke's eyes.

"So be it" Sasuke hissed out, as he stood, going to stand in front of Kabuto.

"If we are garbage for protecting a human kid, what does that make Konoha for putting him in this position to begin with?" Sasuke glared "I would rethink your statement about who's garbage." Sasuke turned back towards Naruto but not before Kabuto swiftly took a fist and slammed it into Sasuke's stomach, before reaching for a knife when Sasuke fell to his knees, placing the knife at Sasuke's throat, Kabuto sneered at Itachi, who was glaring at Kabuto.

"Is that monster's life worth your little brother dying over?" Kabuto asked as he pressed the knife closer to Sasuke's neck, causing the blade to cut into his throat and bleed.

"You hurt Sasuke and you will pay dearly" Itachi hissed, as he pushed himself to his feet.

"If you want your little brother to live you will allow me to finish off that monster's life." Kabuto said knowing that Itachi wouldn't be able to choose between the two.

"He's not a monster!" Sasuke yelled, as he forced himself to his feet, sending his elbow into Kabuto's stomach, forcing the man to drop the knife, when he did, Sasuke kicked it out of Kabuto's reach.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked as he pulled Sasuke close to get a look at the small nick that was still dropping blood down his throat.

"I'm fine" Sasuke hissed, glaring at Kabuto. "The only monster in this room is the ones who willingly look past a starving kid on the streets. They are the ones that pushed Naruto to do something like this. None of this was ever his fault."

"stupid faggot, you are so blinded by love for the monster that you can't even see him as he truly is." Kabuto glared.

"Whether my brother is gay or not is not your business" Itachi hissed moving towards the smaller man, "whether he is in love with Naruto is not your business, but that kid lying on the bed is less of a monster than you are." That being said, Itachi slammed his fist into the side of Kabuto's head, knocking the man unconscious.

Tsunade arrived with security just in time to see Kabuto slump over unconscious on the floor with Itachi standing over him, Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto, rubbing at his bleeding neck. Both Uchiha's looked beyond pissed.

"Get him out of here and into jail" Tsunade told the security guards. "He didn't get anything into Naruto's IV did he?" She asked. Itachi shook his head. "Stopped him before he could, why?"

"Because that syringe was filled with one of the most deadly poisons, had Naruto gotten even a small dose, there would have been no saving him." Sasuke hissed angrily and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked sounding more amused than should have been proper for that situation.

"I'm going to go beat the shit out of him" Sasuke replied, but not before Kakashi blocked his exit.

"He will get whats coming to him, stay with Naruto. He needs you more."

"Fine" Sasuke muttered gloomily as he turned and went back to his chair. He was still pissed that the so called doctor had held a knife to his neck but what worse to Sasuke was the fact that he had called Naruto worse than garbage.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.** Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Would It Matter

Chapter 3

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, silently watching the other teenager fight to live. He couldn't help but wonder how Konoha could have allowed this to happen, they should have known that Naruto was nothing like his father. He didn't deserve to have this happen to him. Reaching out a hand, Sasuke ran it down the side of Naruto's face. Memories of Naruto rushed through his mind as he sat there, he had been annoyed by the others cheerful presence but that hadn't meant that Sasuke hadn't taken advantage of said cheerfulness when he'd had the chance. Sasuke also took advantage of Naruto's feelings for him and used him to get what he wanted. Sasuke supposed that fact could make him worse than some of the citizens of Konoha.

 _ _Be quiet, Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as the pressed Naruto's body against the shower wall, after their PE class had ended. "You don't want to get caught do you?" Sasuke's hand ran over Naruto's naked stomach, chuckling as he felt the shivers run through Naruto, his hand trailer lower until his hand reached the male part of Naruto. Taking it in his hand, Sasuke began to squeeze and twist while his free hand went to Naruto's backside, and was circling Naruto's entrance.__

 _"_ _ _Sasuke." Naruto moaned, enjoying the pleasure he was getting from Sasuke's hand.__

 _"_ _ _It's going to get better." Sasuke promised as he inserted a finger into Naruto. They weren't going to have a lot of time so Sasuke wasn't going to have a lot of time to prepare him.__

 _ _After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled his finger out and lined himself against Naruto's backside.__

 _"_ _ _This might hurt a little." Sasuke warned. "I didn't have time to prepare you properly."__

 _"_ _ _I don't care. I want you in me." Naruto replied and Sasuke chuckled at his impatience.__

 _"_ _ _As you wish." Sasuke murmured as he took his hand off of Naruto's member and placed them on Naruto's ass, spreading his cheeks so that Sasuke could slide into Naruto. Naruto moaned softly, both in pain and pleasure as Sasuke was fully seated inside of him.__

 _"_ _ _I'm going to move." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, and moaned as Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in. Sasuke leaned forward and rested his forehead on Naruto's shoulder as he thrust until he spilled his seed inside of Naruto. Sitting up, Sasuke pulled out, not really caring that Naruto hadn't gotten off.__

 _"_ _ _Don't tell anyone about this." Sasuke warned. "It's only between me and you and if you ever tell anyone, I won't ever fuck you again." Naruto nodded, and climbed out of the shower grabbing his towel as he went, Sasuke only stared after him. That was how Sasuke's last few months in Konoha went, fucking Naruto in secrecy and threatening him not to tell anyone. Not once did Naruto ever get off in these sessions, Sasuke didn't care as long he got off, Naruto's own pleasure hadn't been important to him.__

 _ _After Sasuke had moved, he had remained in contact with a few of his other classmates who told him that his and Naruto's secret meetings had been discovered and now not only was Naruto known as a serial killers son, but also as Uchiha's whore. Naruto had been beaten rather badly and left unconscious by Sakura, a girl whom had a crush on Sasuke. Still Sasuke hadn't cared enough to return and straighten things out, not caring that the secret meetings had held bad consequences for the blonde whose body Sasuke had thoroughly enjoyed.__

"I'm sorry, I was such a prick to you." Sasuke said. "I made things a lot worse for you and for that I don't deserve forgiveness."

"How did you make things worse for him?" Itachi asked from where he was sitting beside Sasuke.

"A few months before we moved from Konoha, I used to fuck him in the showers after PE." Sasuke explained, staring down at the sheets on the bed. "I would threaten to hurt him if he ever told anyone, I knew that he had feelings for me and I used those against him. When we moved, everyone somehow found out about those meetings. They started beating Naruto up more, and calling him Uchiha's Whore." Sasuke said.

"You were thirteen when we moved, you were too young to be doing that kind of stuff." Itachi said frowning at his brother.

"So? It didn't stop me." Sasuke said. "And to make matters worse, I wasn't very good to Naruto. I don't think he ever got any pleasure from it." Sasuke said. "I would walk away as soon as I came. I didn't care if Naruto had come or not."

"That's kind of selfish of you." Itachi said. "I imagine that it didn't make Naruto feel very good about himself either, knowing that you were using his body in such a way. I'm sure he couldn't help the way that he felt about you."

"Probably not." Sasuke said, "Seeing him like this doesn't make me feel very good either. It makes me wish that I could go back and change things, to somehow make them better. It's no wonder he wanted to kill himself, he didn't think there was a single person that actually cares about him."

"Well at least you can learn from your actions. I don't think anyone else will care how they treated him." Itachi said. "By the way, you did practice safe sex, used a condom and all that didn't you?"

"No, I was too busy getting off to think about wasting time with condoms and such." Sasuke replied and Itachi groaned.

"I think that it would be a good idea to have both of you tested for STD's." Itachi suggested. "I would rather that neither of you come down with something terrible."

"If he doesn't make it, there would be no point in having him tested." Sasuke said glumly, his hand reaching out and running down the side of Naruto's face. Guilt was eating at Sasuke's heart the more that he thought about how he had treated Naruto before he had moved. Could he have saved Naruto from this hell if he had been a little more kind and not like anyone else. Sasuke had known that Naruto had had a crush on him, and had taken advantage of those feelings by screwing him in the showers and then threatening to spread around the school that not only was Naruto a serial killers son but he was also a faggot who would sleep with anyone who asked for sex.

"I really am a shitty person." Sasuke murmured. "Perhaps I deserve to have to live with an illness after the hell that I put him through. Taking advantage of his feelings just so I could sink my dick into something warm."

"At least you know it, which means you can change it." Itachi pointed out. "I don't think anyone else will care enough about it to change their own actions."

"If I were him, I wouldn't like me very much." Sasuke said. "Actually, I'm not sure I like me very much." Sasuke frowned at a monitor when he noticed the blood pressure numbers were slowly dropping.

"Get a nurse, I think something is wrong." Sasuke said frowning. He didn't know why Naruto's blood pressure would be dropping, it wasn't like he was bleeding internally or anything.

A few minutes later a nurse was looking Naruto over, the boy lying still and silent on the bed as she touched him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, feeling panicked at the thought of something else happening to Naruto.

"He's bleeding but I don't know where he's bleeding from." The nurse said as she lifted Naruto's blanket and gown, to look underneath. Sasuke's mouth fell open at the amount of blood that was soaking the sheets between Naruto's legs.

Sorry it's so short I hope you enjoy! Anyone want to guess what's going on? Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Would It Matter

Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked while watching as the nurse started moving Naruto's bed towards the door. "Why is he bleeding like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to do an ultrasound to find out" the nurse replied as she disappeared out the door with Naruto. Sasuke frowned as he turned and looked at his brother, he didn't think he'd ever seen someone bleeding as much as Naruto had been.

"What could have happened to cause that bleed?" Sasuke asked. "He didn't have any kind of injury when he was brought in, unless someone somehow got past the nurses, but I don't see that happening."

"I don't know." Itachi answered. "His skin so thin from malnourishment that it wouldn't take much to make him bleed, but not like that." Sasuke scowled, and got up and began pacing the floor. He couldn't get the images of the blood out of his head. How did one just start bleeding like that without anyone noticing? It wasn't like Naruto could just say anything about it. He wasn't exactly conscious at the moment.

"Did someone somehow make it past the nurses?" Sasuke wondered.

"How? They would have had to have gotten past us as well and we've been here since he's been brought in." Itachi said. "And Tsunade wouldn't have allowed anyone to hurt Naruto under her watch."

"True." Sasuke said, sighing heavily, he wanted to know what was going on with Naruto.

"I wonder if his Foster father knew that he was living on the streets." Sasuke commented.

"I'm sure he did." Itachi said. "I'm sure Naruto's absence was noticeable."

"What made Naruto leave a safe, warm home to live in an abandoned factory." Sasuke wondered.

"Perhaps it wasn't so safe." Itachi said. "I doubt Naruto would stay in a place that was abusing him. I wouldn't blame him for running away from that." Sasuke huffed out a breath, he didn't know what was taking the doctors so long, but he needed to know what was happening. Surely, it wouldn't take much to fix the bleed once they knew where it was coming from right?

Forty five minutes later Tsunade returned with a still unconscious Naruto. She was frowning down at her chart at the nurse got his bed situated, and made sure that he was getting enough oxygen.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded "Where was the bleeding coming from and what was causing it?"

"Slow down." Tsunade said looking up at Sasuke, a frown still marring her features.

"I believe the bleeding was caused by a miscarriage." She stated and both Sasuke and Itachi whirled around to stare at her.

"That's not possible. Naruto is a boy." Sasuke said.

"Well than what do you call this?" Tsunade asked picking up a towel, that was lying on the bed and opening it and showing Sasuke and Itachi the tiny barely formed body of what was clearly a baby.

"What the heck?" Sasuke said, staring down at the misshapen form in the towel.

"I would say that Naruto was about eight weeks from the looks of this little one." Tsunade said. "The only question besides how did it get inside Naruto was who did it belong too? Who did you say he lived with before he ended up in this condition?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe that the last foster parent was Orochimaru." Itachi said.

"Well that explains why he was able to carry the baby." Tsunade muttered. "No child should ever be placed with that man."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"In order for Naruto to have gotten pregnant, Orochimaru would have had to been experimenting on Naruto which is likely why Naruto ran away. The fact that Naruto was only eight weeks pregnant means that the baby likely wasn't Orochimaru's. which meant that Naruto was either selling himself or he had a visitor that liked to force themselves on him." Tsunade explained. Sasuke frowned, anger filling him at the thought of someone hurting Naruto like that just because they could.

"Is whatever Orochimaru done to him reversible?" Sasuke asked, and Tsunade shrugged.

"We won't know that unless we let Orochimaru near him." Tsunade said.

"Forget it." Sasuke said. "I don't want him to get get anywhere near Naruto. Why did he miscarry?"

"Likely because he's so malnourished." Tsunade said. "if he wasn't in this condition he likely would have carried it to full term, how he would have given birth I don't know."

"Can't you get the DNA from the fetus to find out who the father is?" Sasuke asked. "That way we can know who else took advantage of him."

"Possibly, there's probably not much but we can try." Tsunade said as wrapped the tiny fetus back up. Sasuke turned back towards Naruto, he didn't want to have to look at what lay wrapped in that blanket. He didn't like the idea of Naruto carrying anyone else's child.

"How could Orochimaru get by with experimenting on kids like that?" Sasuke wondered, watching as Tsunade handed the towel off to a nurse who disappeared through the door with it.

"He could if no one knew he was doing." Tsunade replied, as she gently brushed Naruto's hair out of his eyes.

"But you knew about it." Sasuke said. "or at least you've heard of him doing it."

"I knew that he was creating something to make a male pregnant, I hadn't known that he was this far along with it already." Tsunade replied. "Had I known that had gotten this far, I would have put a stop to it a long time ago." Sasuke sighed.

"Let me know when you find out about the DNA." Sasuke said, "I would like to know who thought it was okay to do that to him." Tsunade nodded.

"It will probably take a couple of hours, but I will let you know." Tsunade said before turning and walking out of the room.

"I would like to have a little talk with Orochimaru." Sasuke said. "I want to know what he done to Naruto so that I can do the same to him."

"Take it easy." Itachi said. "I would leave the talking part to me. Although I'm guessing that once Orochimaru hears that we want to talk to him, he will disappear rather quickly."

"How does someone like him get to be a foster parent." Sasuke wondered. "Don't they do background checks."

"Apparently not very good ones." Itachi replied. "Otherwise they would have known what he was up too." Sasuke scowled and looked back at Naruto. How much of Naruto's suffering could they have stopped had things been a little different. Would they have been able to prevent Naruto from being experimented on?

"I wish things could have gone differently." Sasuke muttered. "I wish I could have stopped this from happening."

"Are you angry because he was carrying another man's child when it should have been yours or because you actually care about him?" Itachi asked and Sasuke turned his scowl on his brother.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked. "I think I've always had feelings for him but I kept denying it, and in turn I only ended up hurting him. Are you saying I'm to be blamed for this mess?"

"Of course not, Orochimaru and the other citizens are to be blamed for this mess." Itachi said. "But perhaps you didn't help much either."

"Trust me I know that." Sasuke muttered. "And I wish I could go back and change things but obviously I can't."

"But you can help make things better for him from this point on." Itachi said.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do." Sasuke said, turning when he heard someone enter the room a few hours later.

"Well, we got lucky and had a DNA match in the system." Tsunade said.

"Who do I have to beat the shit out of?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and threatening.

"The DNA matched that of Kiba Inuzuka. Whether it was rape or consensual I don't know."

"I'm going to go kill that mutt." Sasuke said standing up and marching out of the room, leaving the other occupants staring after him.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't think Sasuke will actually cause Kiba that much damage." Itachi replied. "and besides if Kiba forced himself on Naruto then Sasuke beating him up is nothing less than he deserves."

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry, it's so crappy I don't feel very well. Liz


	5. Chapter 5

Would It Matter

Chapter 5

Sasuke stormed down the halls of Konoha general, he didn't know exactly where Kiba was but he was going to find out, and when he did all hell was going to break lose. Sasuke was going to tolerate anyone hurting Naruto, even if Sasuke had done precisely that himself.

Upon exiting the hospital, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone, his friend Neji would know where Kiba was right now.

 **Do you know where Kiba Inuzuka is?** Sasuke typed without bothering with a greeting. Neji was used to Sasuke being somewhat rude when they had conversations.

 **Probably at the park with Akamaru** Neji replied almost immediately. **Why do you need to find him?**

 **I need to find some information out.** Sasuke said, **I heard a rumor that he might have impregnated a friend of mine** **and then abandoned him.** Sasuke didn't feel the need to say anymore, he had the information that he needed. Now all he had to do was to correct the problem, and make sure that Kiba knew not to come around Naruto anymore. No one would touch the blonde boy in a way that caused him harm, not while Sasuke was around.

Sasuke stomped down the road, thankful that the park was only a few short minutes away from the hospital. It wouldn't give his temper time to cool and allow himself to think clearly about what he was about to do.

A few minutes later he reached the park and his eyes immediately found Kiba by the pond throwing a stick for his dog to go and fetch. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the teen and he started toward him with every intention of throwing him into the pond.

"What are you doing here Uchiha? Finally decide that Konoha was good enough for you and your brother?" Kiba asked when he spotted the dark haired Uchiha coming towards him.

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled as he reached Kiba and reached out and grabbed the other teen by the collar, startling the other teen.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kiba growled, struggling to break free out of Sasuke's grasp.

"You fucked Naruto." Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowing on Kiba's face.

"How the hell would you know that?" Kiba asked.

"He was pregnant and he lost the child, Tsunade got the DNA from it." Sasuke snarled. "I want to know why you thought it was a good idea to do that to him."

"He was hungry and he had the nerve to ask me for food." Kiba said, almost laughing at the pure rage in Sasuke's face. "I told him I would feed him if he allowed me to fuck him, clearly he did so."

"He's not just some whore." Sasuke said, releasing his hold on Kiba's collar only to hit Kiba square in the jaw.

"You mean he's only good enough to be a whore for you but no one else?" Kiba asked. "The whole damn school knows that you fucked him after PE, in fact a few of us would listen outside of the shower." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he picked Kiba up by the collar again. This asshole would be lucky if Sasuke didn't end up killing him.

"I want to know how the hell that he could end up pregnant." Kiba said. "He's a fucking male for crying out loud."

"Yes, well you can thank his fucking foster father for that." Sasuke growled as he lightly tossed Kiba into the pond. He had never been more tempted to hold Kiba's head under the water until he drowned.

"You're lucky I don't drown you here." Sasuke said watching as a drenched Kiba stood up. "Consider this your warning, stay the fuck away from Naruto."

"Why because you want to get him pregnant as quickly as possible?" Kiba asked.

"Because he's been through too much hell for anyone else to hurt him." Sasuke snarled. "He deserves a chance to be happy as much as anyone of us."

"He'll never be anything but a whore here in Konoha." Kiba said. "I know for a fact that I wasn't the only one to fuck him. He would sell his body for food quite a bit, more so in the last couple of months."

"Probably because he was trying to keep the child alive, but clearly he wasn't given enough to make much of a difference." Sasuke said scowling. "He still lost it anyways, actually that child is probably why he looks so bad because all of the nutrients went to the baby, not that it done any good. Anyways, stay the fuck away from him, as soon as he is able, I'm taking him as far from here as possible and he won't ever be around any of you assholes again." Kiba snorted, if Sasuke thought he would actually be able to keep Kiba away from Naruto, he had another thing coming. He enjoyed the others body far too much to stay away.

"I mean it." Sasuke warned again, his voice low and cold. "Stay the fuck away from him."

"What if I don't want too?" Kiba asked. "I thoroughly enjoyed his body. Maybe I want to have another taste."

"Unless you have a death wish." Sasuke snarled. "I suggest you stay far far away." Kiba smirked.

"Why so possessive? It's not like anyone cares about what happens to that pathetic freak?"

"The only freak here is you." Sasuke said, slamming his fist into Kiba's face again. One of Kiba's eyes was already swelling shut, Sasuke would be more than happy to blacken the other eye for him.

"I hope you end up on the streets struggling to find good." Sasuke snarled. "I hope you have to force yourself to sleep with others for food. Maybe then you would be able to have a little more sympathy for Naruto's situation."

"Face it, no one else cares about what happens to him, only you and your asshole brother." Kiba said. "The rest of us couldn't care less if Naruto even died."

"You're worse than pathetic." Sasuke seethed. "You deserve the hell that Naruto has carried on his shoulders. It's not fair for his life to be so damn hard just because of who his father was."

"I bet you don't know that Naruto's father was also a pedophile." Kiba said. "In fact he has been prostituting Naruto out since he was a toddler."

"The fact that you even knew about that makes you just as bad as his father." Sasuke said. "The fact that you know and didn't try to do anything to help. It makes me wonder if there are any good people in Konoha left. Anyone who could get pissed about Minato killing people but not selling his toddler's body, is beyond help." Kiba shrugged.

"Everyone knows what he done to Naruto. The man sold videos of Naruto begging for Minato to stop hurting him." Kiba bragged. "I've watched Naruto get double teamed, and he cried all the way through it."

"You sick fuck." Sasuke breathed. He had never wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted murder Kiba. How could he say the things he was saying about Naruto and not show any kind of remorse.

"You're the same age as Naruto, so how the hell can you sit there and say you watched those videos." Sasuke asked.

"I've seen them because Konoha still sells them." Kiba said grinning. "And let me tell you that tiny body writhing in agony under the adults, is boner inspiring."

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled, afraid he really would end up killing Kiba. He didn't know if anything Kiba said was true, but if Sasuke found out that it was, he would bring hell down on Konoha. Sasuke didn't think he'd ever been more disgusted in his life than he was right then.

"Can't handle knowing that your lover as been taking a dick in the ass since he was three?" Kiba asked, laughing even as Sasuke's hands reached out and wrapped around his throat and began squeezing. He didn't care how long it took, he would make sure those who were responsible for hurting Naruto would pay and pay dearly.

"Sasuke, your killing him." Sasuke heard Itachi say from behind him. "Let him go."

"Why should I after the things that he said about Naruto?" Sasuke hissed even as Itachi pried his fingers off of Kiba's throat.

"I heard everything he said." Itachi said. "You can rest assured than anyone who bought said tapes are going to be in trouble. No one gets by with owning child porn."

"Are you two going to double team Naruto?" Kiba asked. "His ass can take two dicks real well." Sasuke hissed and flew at Kiba, intending to not only silence Kiba but to rip his throat out.

"Enough Sasuke, this little bastard is in enough trouble as it it." Itachi warned, knowing that Kiba's hate filled words were tearing Sasuke up. Itachi didn't like hearing such nasty things being said about the blonde either, but he didn't think violence was going to solve anything, especially if Sasuke was sent to jail for it.

"I thought you were staying with Naruto." Sasuke said, breathing hard as he turned to face his older brother.

"I decided to come and make sure you didn't actually cause him any bodily harm." Itachi said. "Tsunade isn't going to let anyone in to see Naruto right now. From the looks of him, he might need a little surgery to fix his face."

"Too bad surgery won't fix the nastiness in his heart." Sasuke snarled.

"Nothing can fix that I am afraid." Itachi said, making no move to help the badly beaten Kiba.

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't keep running your mouth." Itachi told Kiba, as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and started dragging him towards the car. He couldn't blame Sasuke for wanting to strangle his classmate, Kiba had said and done things to the poor blonde boy that no one ever deserved, it was no wonder that Naruto had tried to kill himself. The poor kid probably didn't think that things would ever get better for him.

Sorry for taking so long to update, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz


	6. Chapter 6

So I know that I am technically not supposed to do this, but I don't see any way to contact this person, because they don't sign in or for whatever reason. This story has been discontinued, there's not going to be any update on fanfiction (or if there is it's going to be a little while.) I'm emotionally and physically exhausted and no one seems to care. I work two jobs and I work my ass off at both of them, but I still have demands to update constantly on here and on wattpad (some demands are mostly on wattpad, not all though) The problem with updating all the time on fanfiction is 99% of people will not leave a review. I don't see any point of busting my butt off at work then come home to write and post an update for no reviews. I'm tired all the time anymore, and absolutely no one cares as long as they get a story. I'm glad my stories are enjoyed but I'm done wearing myself out. Now if you want to wait a little while, I might decide to update on fanfiction again or I might just stick to posting on wattpad. If that is the case, you can always search Liz upton and find me on wattpad. For now though, I'm taking a much needed break from writing.


End file.
